Confusion of a Future Past
by Kerith
Summary: CC AU, this is a crossover with another wonderful television series, but you'll have to read to find out what it is.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We don't own anything, I'd make up some witty little side comment but I'm too tired right now.  
  
Summary: CC AU, it's a crossover and that's all your getting. Nope. Not saying anymore. Nuh uh. Sorry can't make me. You'll just have to read and find out.  
  
A/N This story was created by MagickFantasy86 (Alex) and DarkSorceress (Rachelle) I'm just typing it, because we wrote the thing in my notebook. So enjoy!  
  
Confusion of a Future Past  
  
Prologue  
  
"I fear it's too risky, Jim. Thy're in too much danger to tiptoe around their fates."  
  
"Fate! That's exactly my point, if it's their fate, nothing we do now will change what happens later. So let them live their lives now and when fate does decide to intervene, then we can do something." Jum shoved his hand through his hair. How could this have happened, especially here? He glanced toward the living room. The four children slept soundlessly. Liz rolled over wrapping her tiny arms around the pink stuffed bunny he had given her. The visitor followed his sight.  
  
"It's true, they're precious, yet they are stronger than they seem." He clapped a comforting hand on Jim's shooulder. "Perhaps you can trust them with the knowledge."  
  
"The knowledge will corrupt them. They'll cease to be children. Their lives will revolve around this "knowledge." They deserve to be innocent while they can." This visitor opened his mouth to speak when the door bell rang. Jim sighed, "It's time. I'll miss them." The visitor nodded and stepped aside. Jim opened the ront door.  
  
Jeff Parker stood on the porch huddled under a single umbrella with his wife, Nancy. They turned as the door opened. A matching look of apprehension crossed their faces.  
  
"Come on in." Jim pushed the door open wide and offered a sympathetic smile. Nancy glanced nervously at her husband before shuffling in. Jim helped her remove her soaking wet rain coat. The visitor watched with anticipation. Jeff shook off his raincoat, raising his sleeves exposing his forarms for only an instant. Thevisitor's eyes flashed. Could it be possible? Jeff caught the visitor's eyes and hastily shoved down his sleeves consealing the balck mark on his arm. Jeff closed his eyes for a few moments, seemingly in deep concentration. He then opened his eyes wide and quiclkly glanced toward the room where the four children lay asleep. He turned his gaze to Jim, shock still evident in his eyes.  
  
"Is that...?" Jim nodded his head. "You called... I had.... no idea!! JESUS Jim! I..."  
  
"There's no need for alarm, Jeff. Pleae come closer." Nancy glanced more eagerly toward the make-shift nursery. Jim gently grasped her hand and lead her inside with Jeff following closesly. The visitor hovered at the door his interests peaked. The nursery was dark, yet Jim could see the wa flawlessly. He carefully lifted Liz out of her bed.  
  
"My goodness!" Nancy gasped. "She's so beautiful!" A joyful tear slid its way down her cheek. Jim smiled knowingly and gave the sleeping child to her new mother.   
  
"Jeff. she's more wonderful than... I love her already," she laughed. Jeff reached out to touch the child. "Hold her Jeff."  
  
"She's perfect." Jeff's arms closed protectively around the little girl. His sleeves slid upwards revealing the mark on his arm. The visitor's gaze fixed on it. As Jeff's loving arms held Liz, the mark started to shimmer softly and glow. The visitor gasped and Jim caught his eyes. Jim nodded and touched a finger to his lips. The new parents let themselves be led to the door.  
  
"Thank you, Jim," Jeff's voice shook slightly.  
  
"Take care of her. She's... she's a special girl."  
  
Jeff stared directly into Jim's eye, his gaze almost menacing. "I know." Jeff turned hi line of sight to the person standing behind Jim. The visitor shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "I won't let anything happen to her." The two men, Jim and Jeff, shook hands. Jim stared after Jeff's retreating form.  
  
"Neither will I," he whispered. Jim felt the visitor's presnece over his shoulder.  
  
"You can't stop the course of time."  
  
"I don't plan to. I plan to protect them until they're ready." The two men sat in the dark, the uneasy silence of disagreement and weariness floating in the air between them. During the next hour Amy Deluca and Charles Whitman came to retrieve two of the three remaining children. The visitor watched from the shadows aas the single parents left with a child neither knowing who the other new parents were. After Amy and Charles left, Jim stood in the entrance way, staring at the closed door.  
  
"I'll miss those children."  
  
The visitor crept up behind Jeff. "When does the last set of parents come?"  
  
"They're not coming." Jeff slowly made his way into the kitchen and sat down wearily.  
  
"You're keeping him." Jim pretended to carefully examine his hands resting on the kitchen table, not wanting to answer. "Jim! You can't do that. THEY'RE not going to like that at all."  
  
Jim turned his focus from the table sharply to meet the visitor's eyes. "I don't care what THEY think. I'd do anything in my power to protect those kids, to protect their innocence."  
  
The visitor sighed in defeat. "I hope that's enough." Jim's eyes clouded over as Leo vanished in a flourish of blue lights.  
  
"As do I my old friend," he sighed, "as do I."  
  
Jim awoke with a jolt, the images of that night three years ago still fresh in his mind. He glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. 4:03 glared back at him in red neon. He tried to still his mind. On an afterthought he kicked off his blankets and padded down the hall to Kyle's room. The child slept hard, during the night he had kicked all the blankets off his bed. Jim smiled and slowly returned to bed. as he neared his room, his smile faded. Why had the dream come? Jim let his mind wander while staring at the ceiling. Time slipped by slowly. Jim's eyelids got heavy but his racing thoughts wouldn't let him sleep. He looked at the clock again. 5:32. He sighed. The phone ripped him out of his reverie. "What now," he graoned. He knocked the receiver to the floor with sleep-clumbsy hands before he could answer it. "He...Hello?"  
  
"Sheriff?"  
  
"Yeah, what is it?'  
  
"There's a problem with three children," the voice continued.  
  
"Wait! What children?" His mind focused on Liz, Maria and Alex. Dear God, please not them, he thought frantically.  
  
"Well," the voice hesitated," no one knows who they are. They were found on the side of the road.... naked."  
  
"Excuse me what do you mean?"  
  
"Exactly that. Today three kids were found wandering the desert just outside Roswell." The voice went into detail but Jim never heard. He ran outside toward his truck not even looking back at the receiver dangling from the table. He slammed the door behind him. he looked up at the sky remeber the rain, the way it was that night. 


	2. Chapter 1 Revelations

Authors' Note: This starts in the middle of Cry Your Name. Isn't that wonderful? Sorry…this took a while to type. Alex and Rachelle

Chapter 1  
Revelations

_Liz, __  
__I just heard. Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry! I know how much loss hurts. I'll never forget how I felt when…when Prue left us. If you need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask. We'll be coming down for the funeral, that is if Paige can calm down long enough to book a flight. It will be alright and we'll see you when we get there. Love you! __  
__Piper_  
Liz folded the letter into thirds, trying to ignore her shaking hands. So they're coming, Liz touched an antique silver frame on her dresser. Her three cousins stood hugging in front of Halliwell Manor. She smiled in spite of her sadness. "Liz, honey?" her father called through the door. She pushed the door open and rushed toward the kitchen as he cried, "The phone's for you!" She turned and grabbed the phone in her father's outstretched hand. She tried to scan the called ID as her father sank back into paperwork.  
"Hello?...Oh! Yeah. We have room here…No no it's fine…Wait shouldn't you be on a plane right now? The funeral's tomorrow morning…Ohhh." Jeff's head snapped up. His pen stood frozen over the page. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow then…yeah I love you too. Bye."  
"Um. Liz…Who was on the phone?" Jeff stared at Liz, his pen still immobile.   
"What? Oh that was Paige," she set the phone back in its cradle.  
"Paige? Paige Halliwell from…fr…from San Francisco? Your cousin Paige?"  
"Uh huh. They're coming for the funeral." THUNK. The pen dropped to the table though Jeff's hand still hung in the air.  
"Really…? That's nice. Where are they staying?"  
"Here." Jeff's hand dropped to the table with another resounding THUD. "Dad? Are you ok?"  
"Yeah of course," he forced a smile.  
"Ok well I'm going to bed. I…I just—"  
"I understand. Sweet dreams, Liz." She bent down to kiss him on the cheek before giving up and heading to her room. Jeff watched her go. When he was sure she was in her room, he raced to his own bedroom where his wife was getting ready to go to sleep. She jumped as Jeff entered the room. "Nance…we've got problems."  
"Problems? Well can't they wait until after the boy's funeral? Liz is so upset already. They were so close."   
"No, Nancy, It can't…not this time," He pushed his fingers through his hair; "Paige, Phoebe, and Piper are coming here for the funeral." Nancy dropped the hairbrush she was holding. Jeff picked it up and put it on the dresser.  
"That's what I said." 

The sun rose over Roswell coating the town with its radiant glow that few people felt as it was chased across the sky by foreboding gray clouds. Jeff paced the kitchen floor glancing at his watch. They told Liz their "plane" would land early morning. He sat down for a moment to drink his coffee. A soft rap on the window pane interrupted his inner thoughts. Phoebe, Paige, and Piper stood outside on the sidewalk peering into the darkened café. Jeff rose to open the door. As each sister passed they gave him a short hug. Once inside, the four sat down in one of the night chilled booths. A saddened silence fell over them. Paige shifted uncomfortably in her seat. After a few more sluggish moments, Piper cleared her throat. "I'm sure you realize we're here for a reason," she spoke smoothly taking care to watch the volume of her voice.  
"You wasted no time on pleasantries so…why have you come?" Piper flicked her gaze to Phoebe.  
"Jeff, we may have drifted apart but we're still family…we always will be." Phoebe locked eyes with Jeff. "Your daughter lost a dear friend. That kind of grief takes more than a solid will to overcome. She needs love and support…from everyone."  
"We came to be here…there is no place on earth that needs us more." Piper reached across the table and grasped both of Jeff's hands in her own.  
"Screw the bull. Why are you really here?" Jeff's voice rose lightly in anger, ripping his hands from Piper's touch. This time Phoebe spoke.  
"With Alex gone, now more than ever they'll need to learn—"  
"No!" Jeff's interruptions echoed through the silent café, its sound ringing in the sisters' ears. "Her best friend just died. There is no reason to bring her into your world."  
"It's your world, too" Phoebe tried to insist.  
"No," Jeff stared at nothing, his eyes glazed over. "I gave that up a long time ago." And with those final words Jeff turned slowly and headed back upstairs. The three sisters sat in the darkened room, alien memorabilia surrounding them. Finally, Paige broke the silence.  
"Well…that went well." 

Liz's hands shook slightly as she brushed her hair. She paused to glance at her watch. They would be leaving soon…Liz shuddered at her thoughts. "For the funeral…" she finished the thought out loud in a choked whisper. The front door slammed making Liz drop her brush. She pushed open the door to her room just as her father stormed past. "Daddy…" she hated how helpless she sounded and felt. Jeff froze at the sound of her voice hastily grasping his temper. He turned to look at her and his heart shattered. She was dressed for the funeral but it was her eyes that froze him. He looked at her and saw the little girl he had promised to protect. "Dad," she continued a little stronger, "what is it?"  
"Go downstairs and greet the Halliwells," his voice was strangely stiff. "We'll be leaving soon." Jeff gave her hand a soft squeeze before disappearing in the kitchen. Liz stared after him for a moment. A women's laughter drifted up from the Crashdown. As she started down the stairs, voices came to meet her.  
"Oh real mature, Paige."  
"You talk missy! At least I didn't scare him away."  
"I was only telling the truth. Those kids—" Phoebe cut off seeing Liz descend the last three stairs. Piper rose slowly from her seat.  
"Liz?" her voice wavered slightly. The two met in the middle of the café floor. Liz dropped her gaze to the floor trying to hide her tears. "Honey," Piper enveloped Liz in her arms. "It's ok to cry. Hell, if you didn't you'd be as crazy as we are." Liz laughed softly on Piper's shoulder.  
"It's my fault…" Liz cried in a shaky whisper.  
"What do you mean?" Liz looked into Phoebe's eyes startled. She lowered her head back onto Piper's shoulder.  
"I mean…I should have seen something, done something…I don't know." came Liz's muffled response. Phoebe placed her head under Liz's chin raising her head until she gazed into Phoebe's eyes.   
"Do you believe Alex committed suicide?" Liz placed her chin on her chest, focusing on the floor.  
"No" she whispered. With that one word, her resistance broke. Tears flooded her eyes and stained her face as gravity pulled them to the floor. Paige pulled Liz into a hug.  
"Sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and wash your face…get a drink, huh?" Liz nodded sadly. Piper signaled her sisters to be silent as Liz disappeared up the stairs. "Well?" Paige stared at Phoebe expectantly.  
"What do you expect? She's upset, confused, angry, frightened, but mostly she's nervous. She's hiding something and I don't have to be an empath to know that." Piper took charge.  
"Obviously Jeff doesn't know what's going on. We'll have to keep an eye on her while we're here. Maybe have Chris watch over her a little while…" Paige scowled, her lips pursed in thought.  
"Where is that errant nephew of mine?"  
"Oh, he's watching Wyatt. I just hope he isn't on some demon quest…" The sisters' banter went on for some time, the three being able to forget for a moment their true purpose for visiting Roswell.

Time oozed by at a dangerously slow pace, dragging its feet making every second last hours in the thoughts of each person as the funeral proceeded. Alex's friends sat in the audience. Liz sat frozen, her eyes focused beyond the funeral. Maria was collapsed next to her bawling uncontrollably. Isabelle's eyes were red and burned from dryness for she had lost the will to cry. Tess's expression was blank as though indifferent. Her dry eyes reflected nothing. Michael sat his stonewall expression fixed on his face although his quivering upper lip made the whole façade pointless. Kyle's gaze was focused on the ground unable to look up at the casket that held the empty shell of his friend. Max sat quietly his inner thoughts in turmoil. He should have protected Alex, found some way to heal him…   
The casket was covered in flowers that offset the white sheen of the wood yet it was nailed shut, a foreboding sense of finality in the air. The service was closed casket as and each person filed past no one seemed to touch the casket, a fact that Liz found quite odd. Though as she neared the casket, the thought fled her mind. The casket was laid into the ground and the mourners slowly filed away trying to piece their broken lives back together. The pod squad, the Parkers, and the Halliwell sisters trudged back to the Crashdown. They sat in the café, gloomy faces and red eyes on everyone. Each person tried to make small talk with the others but with little success. Maria got up to get a glass of water. As she returned to her seat, she passed the table where Jeff sat alone, his arms on the table his sleeves rolled up.  
"Hey, Mr. P. nice triquetra. Where'd you get it?" Jeff glanced down at the black tattoo that graced his forearm.  
"Oh that?" The Halliwell sisters looked at him sharply. "It's nothing. Just a memento from my "wild" days in the '60's." He forced a tight smile. Maria nodded her head and headed back to the Pod Squad's table. The room's noise gradually faded to the sole sound of the air conditioner humming in the background. All attempts at small talk were abandoned long ago. After ten minutes, sounds were heard outside the café. Footsteps…someone running. The door opened smoothly the only sound to announce its movement was the bell placed above the door. A man carrying a toddler came rushing into the café.  
"Chris!" Piper stood up. "What are you doing here?"  
"Wyatt was getting upset about the _strangers_ outside the house." Chris looked at the sisters pointedly. He handed Wyatt over to Piper while Phoebe and Paige nodded to indicate they understood. Finally Chris noticed that there were others in the room. "Oh! Umm…Hi?" His gaze swept the room observing the Pod Squaders. His gaze stopped focused on one person in particular and with his next two words the room erupted in chaos. "Your Majesty!"


	3. Chapter 2 The Arrival

Disclaimer: As usual we don't own anything, although, there are quite a few members we would love to own, or something like that.

A/N Hey guys thanks for all your feedback. Sorry this took so long, but school has literally been hell. Anyway, we enjoyed writing this part, so we hope you like it as well.

Confusion of a Future Past

Chapter 2 - The Arrival

Chris's eyes remained locked on Liz while the noise in the room went from a dull roar to utter pandemonium. She froze, unable to comprehend her surroundings. Max went into "hero mode." He grabbed Liz's arm trying to pull her behind him; his hand stretched out as a green wall shimmered between his friends and Chris. Instantly Michael was next to Max.

"Watch it, man," Michael's hand was extended toward Chris, "or I'll shoot." Max coughted and gave Michael a hard look. Piper rose and stood protectively next to Chris with Wyatt in her arms. She opened her mouth to speak as Wyatt started to cry. A blue sphere formed around Chris and the Halliwell sister. Maria started to shriek hysterically, running back and forth behind Max's shield. Kyle grabbed her, struggling to hold her still.

"Kyle, let me go!" she screamed. She swung her arms against Kyle's grip, trying to break it.

"Budda teaches us enlightment through calm. No! Calm down. Maria..."

"Kyle shut up!"

"PLEASE!" Liz screams. "Put down the shileds and shut up!" The room rell into a stunned silence. Wyatt dropped his shield and began to play with his mother's hair. Max slowly dropped his hand. "I don't know what is going on but somebody better start talking."

"Just calm down sweetie, I know this may seem a little weird. Chris? Can you just take him for a minute? Thanks. I guess you're wondering about...well Wyatt for one thing." Piper took a deep breath before continuing. "We're ...supernatural beings."

"Piper!" Paige slapped Piper's arm. "That makes no sense."  
"Well I was trying to put it in a way that was subtle yet to the point."

"What my sister meant to say was," Phoebe continued, "we are witches." A heaby silence fell over the cafe.

"Excuse me?" Everone turned their head to the source of the voice, Maria. "What? Someone had to say it."

"But ... that's scientifically impossible. I mean... Dad?" Liz said breathlessly, a breakdown looming iun the horizon.

Jeff decided to finally speak up. He fussed in his booth before finally standing up and walking over to his daughter. "Honey you already dknow that you Grandma Claudia's half sister was your great Aunt Penny, their grandmother. They both were witches as well." Liz's jaw dropped, her eyes felw between the Charmed Ones and her father.

"So what does that make you, Dad?" she cringed in anticipation of Jeff's answer.

"I...well I don't have poser like your cousings. I can sense power of ... supernatural beings." Michael punched Max's arm to get his attention.

"What!" Max exclaimed a bit too loud. "Sorry, everyone. Continue." How could they have missed this, Max thought, and did Jeff know about them?

"Dad! How could you hide something like this from me?" Liz threw her hands up in frustration before running up the stairs to her room. the room fell silent, each person sizing up the strangers around them. Paige slowly cleared her throat.

"Now that wyatt's little trick is okay with everyone is anyone going to ask them how they conjured a shield?" Max shifted his feet and smiled sheepishly.

"I don't know how to ex-"

"We're aliens," Michael blurted out. Max shot him a look.

"Actually we prefer the term 'not of this earth,'"

"Should I talk to her?" Jeff whispered, his eyes still on the stairs. Phoebe touched his arm.

"Just give her time, Jeff." she gave him a calming smile. "She'll talk when she's ready." Jeff nodded and mumbled something about unfinished paperwork before he disappeared into the back of the cafe.

Max watched dejectedly as Liz left the room. He gestured towrd the stairs. "I'll just...year." and Max flew up the stairs after Liz. Tess tried to follow but Kyle stopped her.

"Don't. I think they need some time alone." Tess sat back down unwillingly and closed herself off to the rest of the group. Antoehr sticky silence gripped the group, again broken by Paige's voice.

"Excuse me? Piper, Phoebe, Chris, can I see you over here for a moment?" Paige tried to control her breathing as her sisters and Chris joined her in the far corner of the cafe out of earshot of the Pod Squaders. "What's going on here?"

"Paige," Piper began. "You need to calm down. Did anyone know about this?" The sisters shook their heads; Christ quickly dropped his eyes to Wyatt as if the occupied child need immediate attention. The notion was subtle yet Piper wasn't fooled. "Chirs, what is it?"

"You know them, don't you, Chris?" Phoebe tried to search his eyes.

"Don't use your power on me, Phoebe! I don't know anything." Chris met Phoebe and Paige's eyes but couldn't look at Piper.

"You're lying... CHRIS!!!" Phoebe stared at Chris impatiently.

"Listen it has to do with the future. I can't tell you guys, but just know that they're ok. Try the book if you want. Alright, happy now? Good, 'cause I', here to tell you there are demons outside the house. Now are you going to go take care of them or what?" Chris looked at each of them expectantly.

"Chris," Piper said, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "We need to stay here and take care of Liz. So why don't you take Wyatt to his father and we'll deal with things here."

"But... what about the house?"

Phoebe closed the distance between her and Chris. "Oh that old thing?" she said patting him on the shoulder."It can take care of itself. Now get out of here befroe you almost say someting that you're not supposed to." Chris shook his head. "Uh... you better just walk."

"But they already know!"

"Don't talk back to your elders. Now get going!" Phoebe pushed him toward the door. He cast them another impatient look before heading outside. "Ah that nephew of mine."

"You know, I could swear he's becoming more and more stubborn everyday... reminds me of his father." Piper mused, wrapping her arms around her sisters. Paige laughed into Piper's hair as Phoebe smiled broadly. The three sisters fell into familiar conversatioin moving slowly to joing the rest of the group. A door slammed upstairs hushig the room. Everyone listened as heavy clomping footsteps descended the stairs. Max reentered the cafe, a confused and slightly dejected look on his face. Max looked at his friends. Tess lifted an eyebrow in question.

"She..." Max took a breath. "She told me to go away." Michael lost all restraint. He broke into histerical laughter.

"Man," he put a sarcastically sympathetic hand on Max's shoulder. "It happens to the best of us... only not a stud like me. OW!" Maria's hand shot out and slapped Michael across theback of his head. Nichael scowled down at Maria who defiantly stared back. Michael sighed. "As I was saying Maxwell, this goes for you too Kyle, if you want happiness you have to be able to control your woman. You see, look at me. I am the ladies man, every girl wa- OUCH!" Maria laughed as she hit him again.

"Please continue. I need an excuse to beat you." Max and Kyle struggled not to laugh, both fighting a losing battle. "Sorry, you were saying something, Max, before Macho Man opened his trap." A sense of familiar joy passed over the Pod Squaders as for a moment their sadness was pushed away. Phoebe felt Paige's hand on her back. They stepped togethe,r cheek to cheek, so Paige could whisper into her sister's ear.

"Maybe Chris gave us a clue after all," Paige whispered, casting her eyes around, "the book." Phoebe pulled back to search Paige's eyes. "Before he changed the subject, he mentioned checking the book. I didn't realize until now but maybe it's time we got the book, huh?"

"Should we go back home?" Phoebe asked, flicking her wrist to command Piper's attention as well.

"No," a slightly mischevious grin appeared on Paige's face, "The book will come to us. Cover me." Paige turned her back to the group. Piper and Phoebe stood around her, exchanging toubled galnces. "Book!" Paige commanded holding out both her hands. Several blue twinkles swirled around her arms slowly multiplying. Finally the Book of Shadows crowned in neon blue light appeared in her arms.

"Since when have you been able to do that?" Piper asked

"Go hide it in our room." Phoebe said at the same time. Paige winked and sprinted to their room, clutching the Book to her chest. The Pod Squaders were so engrossed in forced normality, they never noticed the exchange between the sisters. Paige returned and everyone continued their conversations for some time until Jeff reappeared.

"I have an unusual request." He cleared his throat. "Would you kids call you parents and ask them to come over. We can all have a camp-in typpe thing." Jeff sniffed. "I don't think any of us should be alone tonight." He handed the phone to Kyle who was nearest to him. Jeff walked over to the Halliwells dragging his feet. "I never realized..." He wiped a tear off of his cheek. "I never realized how hard it is to live the way you do. Ho hard it is to find love and respect the fear you see in people's eyes." Jeff's voice started shaking. The three sisters watched him carefully, uncertain of how to respon. " I was so cold to you becasue I didn't want my daughter to think me a monster. I can't help but think it's my fault. If I had told her... let her know from the beginning... maybe I wouldn't have driven her away." Jeff broke into unrestrained tears. The sisters stood silent for a moment before Piper opened her arms to Jeff. He collapsed into her. Paige and Phoebe joined the embrace. They remained like that for several minutes before Piper insited she take Jeff upstairs for a moment. Phoebe and Paige stood watching them.

"Phoebe, something here feels wrong." Paige found her eyes shifting back toward the Pod Swuad.

"I know," Phoebe squeezed Paige's hand. "There's this feeling I get... it's strange. But whatever evil that's trying to get these kids is in for one hell of a suprise."

"I hear you . Let's hit that Book. It's time for super witch ass kickin' time!" The sisters sprinted up the stairs and crowded around the book.

Phoebe started turning the pages frantically. She threw up her hands in frustration. "What are we even supposed to be loking for?" Invisible hands began to turn the pages. "Thanks Grams!" The three crowded in closer to see what page the book had opened to. "Four Square? What's that? Chris!! Get down here!" Chris appeared in the oh so familiar swirl of blue twinkling lights.

Piper took the lead. "Chris, sweetie, what's a Four Square? And what is it doing in our book?"

Chris's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT? I mean... um... yeah... I don't know. So about those demons outside the house." Phoebe draped an arm over her determined nephew.

"Chris, honey, don't worry about it. The house will be fine, you have Wyatt and we have the book. Everything is fine."

Chris sighed, his deep blue eyes shining with impatience. "Fine, whatever. Where's Jeff, I figured I should let him know...about me..."

"Maybe we should talk to Leo," Paige asked. Piper looked at Chris.

"Honey, perhaps we should-"

"Fine, you know what, fine. I'll go find him, alright." Piper grabbed his arm.

"We'll talk to Jeff soon, I promise." chris wrapped his arms around her.

"I know." He allowed a tiny smile. Piper slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Let's get your father. Leo! Get down here will you?" In the same blue swirl as Chris, Leo materialized in front of Piper. Paige and Phoebe occupied themselves with the book. Leo caught the activity and slight alarms in Piper's eyes. "Hi. Nice of ya to fit us in."

"Why is the book here? Why are you three here? There are demons back in San Fransisco tha-"

"Save your breath. I tried that already." Chris muttered under his breath.

"Alright Piper," Leo sighed. "What is going on?"

"You tell me, Leo. We came down to look after Liz when we found out Alex died." Chris started coughing.

"I'm good. It's fine. Keep talking."

"Alright... Then we find out these kids aren't human, the book's adding pages to itself, and Liz just found out about Jeff. There's something we're missing isn't there." Piper searched Leo's face.

"I'll find out what I can."

"Wait!" Piper spoke as blue light consumed Leo's body and he vanished. "But... what about... I hate it when he does that!" Piper threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Chris," Phoebe looked up from the Book, "I think it's time we relax. With everyone here tonight, there's no way we could miss anything. You go see about Wyatt and the Manor."

"Okay. Mom..." he looked at Piper uncertainly, "Call me if... you know." He turned around and disappeared.

"Like father..." Piper sighed. "Anyway, let's wait until 'lights out' before working any magic."

"No reason to overstimulate the young ones."

"Something like that, Paige. Oh I'm going to take a nap, little Chris and I are tire." She touched her stomach and smiled.

"Paige," Phoeve turned to her other sister, "I think we should take a power nap as well bacease, if I'm reading these vibes I'm getting right... tonight's going to be rough."

Jim was worried. His mind had been distracted all day. What was he going to do? Jim hadn't even payed much attention at the funeral. But as he reached the doors of the Crashdown, he'd seen them sitting inside the cafe, and all his fears and come to a head. Now he was pacing in the ally just outside the Crashdown, frantically trying to decide how to handle this. As he turned towards the street, Jim was startled by the man who had suddenly appeared in a flourish of blue lights.

"Leo! What are you... What are THEY doing here!"

Leo took a deep breath before he responded, closing his eyes in sorrow for his friend. "Jim, it's time."

Back in the apartment, the three sisters sat in the guest room frstrated and confused. They stood as they heard a knock on the door. The three scrambled to hisde the Book of Shadows as Leo appeared seconds before Liz entered the room.

"Hey! I thought I heard voices." She glanced around the room. "Leo!! When did youget here?" She ran across the room and Leo embraced her warmly.

"Oh, a few moments ago. You must not have heard me come up." Piper joined the embrace.

"Sweetie, I know you're upset and confused, but it will all work out, I promise. Now why don't we go downstairs and find out what's going on." Liz nodded, greatful for the support from her family and together they filed down the stairs.

Entering the cafe, Liz found not only her parents and friends sitting in various groups but also the Whitmans, the Evans, and Amy Deluca had joined their children in the cafe and were now sitting around nervously, unsure fo why they had been asked there. Chris had reentered the cafe after leaving the girls upstairs and was now trying to entertain little Wyatt by making baby noises. Jeff clapped his hands together, trying to command attention.

"I wanted to thank you for being strong enough to come here." Jeff cleared his throat. "I felt none of us should be alone today. It would be bet-" Jeff froze, his power flaring. HE could feel... something behind him. He opened his mouth to start speaking again and was inturrupted by a gasp from Maria. Jeff whirled around as blue light swirled into the form of a man, Jim. Him scanned every face and finally met Leo's eyes. Leo gave Jim a solemn nod.

"I'll be right back," with that Jim disappeared again. The room remained shockingly silent, every breath was hushed. After several minutes the air accepted the familiar blue lights. This time the lights split and two men stood infront of the group. A gasp escaped Lis's lips as recognition shookj her. Maria screamed and latched onto the frozen Michael. Isabelle fainted as a single whispered name left her lips.

And that's chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Thanks again for all the feedback and keep it coming. It's addictive.


	4. Chapter 3 What the Hell?

A/N: Hi guys. Finally we have a new part, we just weren't sure exactly where to go with this. Hopefully things will start to make more sense with this. So we both hope you like it.

Disclaimer: We don't own anything, but believe me, we both wish we did. Ohhhhhhhh yes indeedy.

Chapter 3: What the Hell?

The room froze watching Isabelle fall until, suddenly she stopped suspended in the air. Michael grabeed Maria to prevent her from screaming again. Piper and Phoeve stared at Paige. "Not me.. I can't do that" Paige whispered mesmerized. The Halliwells' attention switched to the front of the cafe, to Jim and Alex. Alex walked slowly through his friends to Isabelle's side. The hold on her releaed and she fell into his arms. her eyelids fluttered as she stirred into conciousness.

"Alex..but that's imp.. I was at your..." She reached up and lightly touched his cheek as if to prove he wasn't an illusion. "I don't und-" He put two fingers to her lips.

"It doesn't matter. I missed you, Isabelle." Alex wrapped his arms around her. Isabelle ran her fingers through his hair and tried not to cry. Max slipped his arm around

Liz's waist and pulled her close to him as Liz, forgetting any arguments she had with her soulmate sagged against him, his love soaking into her Maria hugged Michael as he planted a quick kisson the top of her head. Kyle slipped his hand around Tess's. She glared at him, but Kyle held on. Alex pulled awa slightly to look into Isabelle's eyes. HE kissed a tear off of her cheek. "I was afraid," Alex whispered into her hair, "you would forget about me."

"Never," she whispered back, through her joyful tears. "Never." Jim tore his eyes away from the reunion. He met Leo's gaze and crossed the cafe floor to meet him.

"So now they know. Leo, I don't think-"

"Jim!" Jeff seemed to materialize behind Jim, "I think you should explaid why a kid who's funeral I just attended is standing in the Crashdown." Jeff gestured toward Alex who was locked in an embrace his mother.

"Jeff, please calm down. In due ti-"

"Due time, Jim! That's bullshit and you know it. What do I tell these kids when they ask what's going on? I.. we deserve to know." Jim sighed and looked from Jeff to Leo. Leo cleared his throat, placing a fruit cake on Jeff's shoulder.

"Jim, maybe it's time, but Jeff perhaps for the sake of the kids you should calm down." Jeff dropped his gaze. He turned slowly to return to the group. "Jim, as much as you want to protect these kids, it's better if they protect themselves." Jim didn't meet Leo's eyes but he nodded his agreement.

"They're just so young, Leo. Anything I say will change their lives forever."

"I think they have had a lot of news like that today. They can handle it." Jim smiled knowingly.

"Kids, I think it's time we had a little talk." Jim led them through the cafe to a table beyond their parents. "Sorry, but I've got one more shock for you."

Chris brushed soot off of his shirt. "I hate demons," he muttered. He pushed his fingers acreoss his forehead. He had been sure he had a lead on the demon after Wyatt, another goose chase. He thought about going home. He sighed, pointless now, everyone's at the Crashdown. "I can't believe I called her that. Her majesty.. I mean come on, Chris!" Now they all most likely think that I'm crazy, he thought. Except for that girl, she had been glaring at him the entire time. Something crazy's going on.

"What the hell?" Maria threw her hands up in frustration. "Someone tell me what the hell is going on!" Michael grabbed Maria pinning her arms down by her sides and forced her to sit down. Rumaging through her purse, Michael pulled out a small vial and shoved it into Maria's hand.

"Here, Maria, Cedar Oil," a man of few words. Maria snatched the vial of cedar oil out of Michael's hand and then smacked Michael across the top of his head for going through her purse without permission. Before they were able to start antoher argument, Kyle strutted over and smacked both of them across the head.

"Guys, Budda teaches us that enlightenment may only be reached if-" Maria, seething, stepped directly into his line of sight.

"Kyle, if you say one more word about that stupid fat bald man, I'll hit you so hard in the you know whre, you won't be able to have children- EVER." Kyle, eyes wide in fear gulped and retreated, trying to take cover within the rest of the group. Sighing, Max tried to get the group's attention once more on Jim.

"Guys if we coud just let the Sheriff talk-" Michael stomped over to Max, arms crossed.

"Maxwell! He hit me! I think I should be allowed to punch him... I mean... he hit me! That's like adeclaration of war or something."

"MICHAEL!" Max's voice rang throughout the cafe. "Everyone. If you could all just focus." Michael stiffened at Max's outburst. Suprised by his commanding tone, Max hunched back into a booth, trying to get out of the center of attention. Everyone turned their gazes on Jim.

Jim cleared his throat. "Uh... Thanks... Max. Well, I guess first I should explain myself and how I got here. That's known as orbing by the way. See I'm not exactly alive..." Jim glanced around the room, hoping his audience would undersatnd but was met with only blank stares. "Right... um, well in the 1890's I was the Sheriff here in Roswell and then I died and became a whitelighter, sort of a guardian angel. "Hearing this Amy DeLuca let out a small gasp and fainted in her seat. "Uh, Jeff could you help her?" Jim continued as Jeff tried to wake Amy. "And well you four are my charges. And that's why Alex is here. I couldn't let one of my charges get killed, could I? He was in a car accident, he just didn't die. He's been up there getting healed." Jim sat back hoping that would be enough to satisfy their curiosity, until Liz spoke up.

"So what are we then? Why do we need a whitelighter?" Jim hesitated, stumbling to find the right words

"Um...well... that's the problem. No one's really sure. We know you each are very powerful, and together even more so. And that you're not... exactly... completely human." The last word had almost no voluem behind it, yet no one in the cafe missed what Jim had said.

"Excuse me... what?! Maria shot out of her chair. "We're not what? Then what the hell are we?" Jim reached out to her but she backed away. A defeated look crossed Jim's face.

"Kids, please, try to understand. I was protecting you. I was giving you a normal chyildhood." The kids remained frozen, unable to speak. Piper shifted uncomfortably in Leo's embrace. He gave her a questioning ook.

"Sounds a little too familiar, you know with Grams "She looked up at him and her eyes clouded over. He kissed her forehead.

"I know." Leo hugged Piper tighter as if to stop her bad memories when Paige broke into the moment.

"You know," Paige sighed, "I really can't take this. I'll be upstairs with the Book of Shadows." Piper just nodded against Leo's shoulder.

"Piper," Leo's voice was laced with worry, "look at Phoebe." Phoebe was sitting in a corner, her head in her hands.

"No, no I'm fine," Phoebe's voice shook a bit with every word, "It's just the emotions in the room... the pain... it's so strong I can hardly breathe. I can't black it. Those kids feel so betrayed right now. She dropped her eyes to the floor. Piper sank down and wrapped her younger sister in her arms, turning her attention back to the scene in the front of the cafe. Liz and Maria had fallen side by side into a booth, both staring at their hands. Kyle paced the room, seeming to gain a sense of calms as he spoke up, stealing the attention of the room.

"So," Kyle spoke slowly, continuing to pace across the cafe floor, "you always knew... you just never thought to tell us?"

"Kyle, I-"

"Dad... wait a minute... you can't be can you? You aren't my dad are you? Are you?" Jim rubbed a tired hand across his forehead.

"No Kyle, I'm not your father. I arranged for these people to be your parents. All four of you were...," Jim swallowed, "adopted."

"Our parents..." Liz whispered to no one exactly, "...did they know what we are?"

"They knew you were special but not how special. They were qualified to protect you. Jeff had his powerful background. Charles was trustworthy and perfect to raise Alex. I could use my power to protect Kyle. And finally Amy had her powers as a witch... so you see-"

"WHAT!?" Maria jumped out of her seat and crashed into Michael on her way to face Jim. "What did you say about my mother... I mean about Amy?" Jim gripped Maria's shoulders.

"She's a witch, Maria."

"Oh yeah, wonderful, as if my life could get any stranger. In the past year these four wackos show up," she gestured to the aliens," Liz dies, Liz comes back, Maria freaks out. Now we're not human, my mother's a witch and she's dating a whitelighter!" At this last comment Leo turned his gaze sharply to Jim. Jim gave him a look as if to say "not now." Oblivious to this exchange, Maria stomped off to a far away chiar. "No continue. Let's see how many ways my life can change today." Michael rolled his eyes.

"Drama queen..." he muttered. "Hey!" He had to duck as a menu came flying toward his head from Maria's table. Max shook his head and slid into the booth next to Liz.

"No, not now Max." Lix never lifted her gaze from her hands. "Go away." Max nodded slowly, turning to get up. Tess tried to put her arms around Max's waist.

"I'm sorry... I can't..." Max pushed Tess away. "I need space." Tess tossed her hair to cover a hateful look in Liz's direction. Liz opened her mouth to say something just as Chris came running through the door with Wyatt crying in his arms.

"Mom... help." Chirs gave Piper a pleading look.

"Bring him here," Piper tried not to laugh. Within a few minutes Piper had Wyatt laughing.

"Hey, that's not fiar. I tried for like..." Leo put an arm around Chris' shoulders.

"It's a girl thing. We wouldn't get it."

"It's just I wa-"

"I got something!" Paige interrrupted, almost jumping down the stairs. "From the book... oh hi Chris...anyway..."

"Hey Paige," Liz looked at her cousing. "What book is that?"

"Oh the Book of Sha- uh Grams's book of ... recipes. You should really see her recipe for... uh, pound cake! Phoebe really loves the pound cake." Phoebe raised an eyebrow. Chris wondered off to distract the Pod Squad.

"I do?"

"Of course you do."

"Ok, I guess I do." Liz gave her cousins a strange look. Piper leaned down to whisper in Liz's ear.

"Ever since she changed her haiur... again... she's been a little off. Hopefully the crazy girl will change it back... again."  
Liz giggled and walked over to try and calm Maria down. "Ok, Paige what was in the book, besides Phoebe's favorite pound cake."

"Well I was flipping through it real fast and I went past the Four Square thing and I saw this other thing!" She gave both her sister expectant looks.

"And..." Phoebe prompted.

"Oh! Well it looked like the Four Square only it was diamond-shaped-like sort of thing."

"Oh yeah, now I get it," Phoebe exclaimed sarcastically.

"Just look at it!" Paige thrust a paper into their faces. Chirs came back over to join the Charmed Ones.

"Hey gus, what did you-" Chris's expression turned grim, "...find? Shit." Piper cleared her throat and gave Chris a hard look.

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

"Uh sorry, Mom, I just... I mean... I was... I ... left the iron on!"

"Do we even have an iron?" Paige inquired.

"Not the point!" Piper interrupted.

"You iron?"

"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed. "Focus, please!"

"Hey, I like nice pants," Chris's voice tapered off, "...sometimes..." The group fell silent, not sure what to say. Liz's voice carried across the cafe.

"Maria, you know Michael is not out to get you. Don't tihing..." Liz cut off and turned her head slowly toward the Charmed Ones. "Did you...just call her Mom?" Chris's eyes widened. "But you're like twenty!"

"Uh..." Chris gulped. "I'm from the future...to warn about future..." He ran a hand through his hair. "...things."

"Oh God not again!"


	5. Chapter 4 Last Tear Falls

Disclaimer: As usual we don't own anything.

A/N: sorry this took so long. We've had it written since August but I've been too busy and lazy to type it up. Anyway we have another chapter to type up, so stay tuned for more!

Confusion of a Future Past

Chapter 4: Last Tear Falls

"Maria!" Liz smacked Maria's shoulder.

"What?! Oh... was I not supposed to mention that? Oops."

"Again?" Max grabbed Liz's arm. "What do you mean again?"

"Uh..."

"You mean he did it? He actually got it to work?" Chris broke into the conversation drawing everyone's eyes to him.

"You're doing it again Chris." Piper said shaking her head.

"What did I do?"

"You say things you're not supposed to say and then we ask question you can't answer."

"I don't.. damn." Chris broke off and looked frantically for a way out. Phoebe caught his thoughts.

"Nuh un. Not this time. Have a seat."

"But Wyatt-"

"Is right here." Paige interrupted putting Wyatt down in a booth by himself. "Nice try though."

"Uh... but I just-"

"Maybe you can go back and iron later." Paige added clearly trying no to laugh.

"Shut up, Paige!" Chris looked down and started blushing. Paige had to fight hard against the urge to laugh.

"Excuse me but Chris... he go what to work?" Liz asked.

"Oh... the Granolith." Tess rose from her seat and locked Chris with her gaze.

"How do you," she spoke slowly adding force to her words, "know about the Granolith?"

"What Granolith? What's for lunch?" Chris tried hopefully.

"Chris?" piper's voice took on her practiced "mom" tone.

"Ok..." Chris sluped down into the nearest chair. "I didn't tell you before, but I kinda knew who you were before you told me. I told you I was from the future just like I told my mom and her sisters. Your Majesty, that's how I knew about the Granolith... I was there when it was used." Chris's eyes met Max's as he waited fro a response. Max glanced over at Liz who had burried her head in her hands. Max cleared his throat and assumed a commading tone as he spoke.

"Why?"

"Why... well I don't really know. I came back to prevent a horrible evil from coming into power in the future. The past of the Charmed three and you eight carve the futre. Your enemies destroy my future. I came back to stop it." Max shifted uncomfortably and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What does that have to do with us?"

"The great evil I meanitoned... joined up with Khivar."

"Khivar!" Isabel gasped and looked up sharply. No one turned to her as she buried her face in Alex's shoulder.

Michael stepped in front of Max. "So you knew about us, about... this the whole time and you didn't say anything?"

"He couldn't." Liz's weak voice came from behind the group, her head still in her hands. "You can't know too much about the future, otherwise you could cause more harm than good."

"Max, not budging from where he stood, spoke harshly to her. "How do you know about this?"

Liz removed her head from her hands and looked directly at Max, any trace of happiness gone from her face. She spoke in a monotone. "You told me. You used the Granolith to travel back in time to make me break up with you so you could get together with Tess or else the world would end."

"What !?!" This outburst came suprisingly not from Max but Chris. "That's not right! Tess wasn't there but neither was Kyle. Both sets of four were incomplete." Chris shook his head. "Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. Max is supposed to follow his destiny and he is."

"Liz... Tess means nothing to me." Max insisted dropping his tone close to a whisper. "I love you Liz. You know that."

"It doesn't matter Max." liz sighed. "I'm sorry, I need some air." Liz rose from her chair and tried to push past Max.

"Why do you shut me out? you mean everything to me." His eyes held hers. She saw every emotion flowing behind them. He reached out to touch her, but she stepped away. She couldn't hold her resolve against a flash she knew she would see that told her she still loved him. She felt her eyes sting with fresh tears.

"Please..." she started before her voice broke. She shoved her way outside the cafe half blinded by tears. Maria rose to follow her firend outside. As she trudged past Michael, she smacked him on the shoulder.

"This is all your fault," she hissed at him under her breath.

"What?!" The pursued another arguement as the two of the headed towards the door after Liz. Michael stopped at the door and turned back to Max. "Women..." Max gave him a sympathetic look before breaking past him to look for Liz. Michael looked after them and leaned back against the door, crossing his arms over his chest. he looked around for a momnet before pushing his way through the door. Alex sighed and looked down at Isabelle.

"Where my girls go... three musketeers." He smiled sheepishly. Isabel slipped her hand into his.

"I'll go with you," she whispered. Alex kissed her hand and led her outside. Isabel blushed, squeezing his hand as she closed the door behind them. Tess walked out to the middle of the cafe floor, her eyes glued to the door. Her thoughts raced and the cafe noise around her faded to the background. She didn't see or hear Kyle until he put his hand on her back.

"Tess? What are yo-"

"It's my destiny too," she broke in. Her eyes flashed a warning and she ran through the door.

"Well if everybody else is leaving..." Kyle grabbed his jacket and left. Jim looked at the adults left in the room. All eyes were locked on him. he sighed and slid into a nearby booth. Phillip Evans left his wife's side and slid in across from Jim.

"Jim, I'm a little lost here. My son... daughter... they're more different than I ever expected them to be. I watched them grow up and become the people they are now. Why couldn't they trust me with their secret?" Phillip rubbed at his eyes, suddenly feeling tired. "Why could they trust you?" Jim met Phillip's eyes. Diane sat down next to her husband. Phillip covered her hands with his. He wateched as tears started to stream down her face.

"I always though we shared this special bond... that we could tell each other anything. aren't mothers and daughters supposed to have that? I must be such a terrible mother. I knew that Max and some secret to hid, but Isabel... I never..." The sobbing continued, drowning any words into muffled sounds. Phillip wrapped his arms around his wife, embracing her. Jim sighed as he locked his gaze with Phillip's.

"They do trust you. They just didn't want to endanger you." By this time, Diane's sobs had reduced to sniffles.

"Why can't you protect them!?" Jim slowly closed his eyes and then, opening htme, fixed Diane with a direct look.

"Because Idon't have that kind of power. Only they have the power to protect themselves from their enemies. I tried to protect them the best I could." Having said his piece, Jim stood and left the Evanses to ponder their children's destinies. Walking across the room, Jim sat at the counter wher Jeff was with Nancy.

"Hey, Jeff, could I get a-"

"Our daughter has been dating an alien!" Nancy's voice cut Jim's request short. Jim froze and exchanged a quick look with Jeff.

"Nancy, she's not human either so-"

"An alien, Jeff!"

"I know Nan-"

"Oh yeah, so why didn't you bother sharing, huh? My little girl..." Nancy trailed off staring at the floor. Jim sighed and turned around putting the Parkers behind him. His gaze found the Whitmans huddled together next to the still unconcious Amy Deluca. Charles met Jim's eyes and motioned for him to join them.

"I'm sorry I-" Jim's apology was cut short as Charles raised a hand.

"I couldn't believ it when I first heard Alex was dead. Every part of me died with him. You saved this entire family, Jim. Whatever secret you kept is pointless... you saved my boy." Charles gave Jim a sincere and hearty handshke that evolved into an embrace. Identical tears of joy and relief coursed down the Whitmans' faces.

"Well that was a crazy dream!" Amy sat up looking around the room, an amused expression on her face. "You'll never believe this my firends. I was here and so were you and Jim brought Alex back from the dead." Amy laughed as she told her story. "And then he said he had been dead for 100 years..." She let her words fade as she registered the solemn and shcked looks on everyone's faces. "It's true isn't it," she whispered, "all of it. I'm alone agin." Jim reached toward her but she slid away. "I've been a witch all my life an Maria's been my light. She's gone because of me..."

"Amy... I know you don't really know me but... You're not really alone. Not aw a witch and not as a person." Phoebe spoke softly reaching out and taking her sisters' hands. "It's hard, sure but you ahve family to help you and the power to-"

"Kick ass!" Paige offered.

"Comfort your daughter." Piper countered elbowing Paige. "She is your daughter as long as you love her. Turst me, no matter how stubborn they grow to be." Piper paused and smiled at Chris, who made a face. "You love them no matter what." Amy stood up and walked into Piper's open arms. "You can talk with us until you feel better. Well... maybe not Paige." The four laughed together, forgettting momentarilly the teens outside.

"Michael! It is still all your fault." Maria burst through the door with Michael trudging after her.

"What is with you? You always get intense for no reason. Alw-"

"Intense, Michael. You haven't seen intense. You always expect me, oh and the Jetta, to just be here when you get over one of your moods."

"I never said that."

"You don't have to Michael." All conversation in the cafe stopped. Michael and Maria didn't notice. "It's sad really. Mr. Tough Guy follows Max Evands whe-"

"I don't follow Max, alright." Michael stood over her starring down at her. She glared up defiantly. A bell over the cafe door destracted them from their argument.

"After you, ladies," Alex held open the door for Isabel and Liz who were walking together.

"Liz, I hate to say this but my brother... is an ass."

"What?" Liz gasped.

"Well, if he's going to be stupid then he's an ass right?" Alex put his arms around both of them.

"Am I an ass?"

"Yes." They said at the same time.

"But," Isabel added, "You're a cute ass."

"Oh thank you." Alex kissed her forehead. Liz smiled. They're so happy she thought. Liz noticed both Michael and Maria staring at her. She smiled at them but quickly stepped to the counter to get out of their glance

"Liz." Max's voice filtered in through the door. Liz and Isabel exchanged looks before seeking Kyle walk in with his arm around Max.

"Relax man," Kyle tried to comfort him. "She loves you. It will all work out."

"why are you touching me?" Kyle dropped his arm, confused.

"Huh/"

"You slept with her.'

"Technically...actually...uh..."

"Technically?" Max stepped infront of Kyle.

"I didn't...I mean...we didn't... I mean... Want a Coke?" Max glared at Kyle.

"But Max..." Tess seemed to just appear behind Max causing him to jump. "It's our destiny, ou fut-"

"No!" Max inturrupted her, his eyes flasihing. "I write my own future. I don't believe in destiny."

"But Max," Tess spoke softly, the warning in her voice concealed, "think about what you're saying. You are putting all of us in danger for some girl. For that girl." She gestured toward Liz.

"I'll protect myself, Tess. And I love her, not you... her! I do not accept destiny." Max turned his back to Tess and walked off toward Liz.

"As you wish, your majesty," Tess whispered, her voice dripping with venom.

"Liz," Max grabbed Liz's hand, "please just try understand."

"Max you don't listen," Maria interjected. "Iguess it's genetic." She shot a glance at Michael.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't listen to anything I say!"

"You never say anything." Maria's jaw dropped and she hit Michael across his head. "And," he said as he rubbed the spot where she hit him, "you always hit me!"

"Beacues," Maria declared triumphantly, "You never listen."

"Liz," Max had to yell to stop Michael from responding. "I love you. Why can't things be like they were? Why can't we go back?"

"Max," Liz sighed, "Everything was fine in the past. but now... now you have your whole destiny with Tess and..." Liz broke off and looked around. "Where's Tess?"

"Piper!" Paige shouted across the cafe. "Where's Wyatt?"


	6. Chapter 5 Deception

Disclaimer: As usual, we don't own anything, yada yada yada, blah blah blah.

A/N: After an extremely long hiatus we're back. Actually we've had this part written for awhile, I just haven't had time to type it. Actually that's not true, I'm lazy, but I did have college applications, a dance show to help choreograph and a musical, where I had to sing and dance a lot. And Rachelle had just as much to do as I did. Actually she does everything that I do. We're so alike it's strange sometimes. Anyway, on with the show!

Chapter 5: Deception

"Those pathetic idiots," Tess smiled coolly to herself. "They have no idea what they're up against. Khivar will be able to defeat them without any problems." She shifted the baby in her arms. "If it weren't for that stupid human, I'd have my own child with Max to give to Khivar as heir. But I guess you'll have to do. if you're as powerful as you seem, Khivar won't be too displeased." Little Wyatt cooed as he played with his "mother's" hair.

"What do you mean where's Wyatt?"

"Chris, calm down, please," Paige said, trying to remain serene herself. "He's just not here."

"Demons probably took him!"

"Chris," Jeff rubbed his forehead," I would have sensed it if they had."

"Oh yeah. So, where is he then?" Chris sighed defeatedly.

"Guys, I hate to say this," Liz stepped close to her cousins, "but what if it was Tess?"

"Tess?" Piper asked. "Why would it be Tess."

"Well, she is an evil man-stealing whore."

"Uh, thanks Maria, but not exactly. She's not here now and," Liz took a breath, "Max made her pretty upset."

"So she took my baby?" Piper was starting to panic. "we have to find her."

"I could try dreamwalking her," offered Isabel. Liz shook her head.

"She'd have to be asleep. And that's not the only problem. Without her here, your unit is incomplete."

"Of course!" Maria shouted, smacking Michael on the arm as she did.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Oh, shut up, you big baby. Anyway... Ava!" The others looked at her questioningly. "She essentially is Tess, but much nicer. I mean, after all, she did help Liz save Max when he was in New York and I know Liz liked her and-'

"MARIA! The point?" Michael pushed impatiently.

"I'm getting there! Anyway, she could take Tess's place. She could be your fourth! And maybe she has some connection thingie with Tess!" Maria smiled triumphantly. Christ shoved his had through his hair , then folded his arms and sighed.

"It can't be that easy."

Liz sighed as well. "it's not. We don't know where she is and we have no way of getting a hold of her."

"Well maybe I can help find her," Alex looked at everyone.

"Alex," Isabel touched his arm, "we don't know how your powers wok or how strong they are."

"But I do. I've had nothing but time up there. Let me give it a shot OK?"

"You know, that might work." Jim looked hopeful. "Have Liz help you, since she knows Ava best."

"OK." Alex clapped his hands together and looked at Liz.

"What do I do?"

"Think about Ava, feel her around you and I'll do the rest." Alex held out his hand and Liz took it. She closed her eyes. She felt Alex's touch warming her hand. She could sense him waiting for her. She scoured her mind, locating images of Ava. What if that's not enough, she thought. She filled her mind with thoughts feelings and visions of Ava. He reached out to her mind. She resisted at first against the sensation, but she slowly dropped her mental barriers and let Alex fill her mind. She sighed. It was like another piece of her soul had come alive. She projected all her power outward. She could feel something just beyond...

Liz's eyes snapped open. Alex smiled down at her. "She's in Vegas."

"Liz," Maria tried to control the surprise in her voice. "You can't know that."

"I felt her. We just have to contact her." Liz eyes shone like a child with a new toy. "Alex could you..?"

"I think so." Alex closed his eyes again. Liz felt a need to reach out to him to reinforce his strength. "Got her," Alex whispered. Liz closed her eyes and fed her essence along the connection between Alex and Ava.

"Liz?" Liz felt Ava ask.

"We need you please. Please help us. Ava come back." Liz whispered the words as she sent them to Ava.

"I can't, Liz. Not aftah all that's happened. Where are ya, Liz? What's wrong?"

"There's no time," Liz felt her energy drain from her body, "Please, Ava, come ba-"

"Liz!" Alex burst out of his connection to catch Liz as she fainted.

"What happened!" Jim placed a hand over Liz's chest. A blue light surrounded his hand as he guided his healing power over the fallen girl.

"I...I don't know." Alex stumbled over his words, flustered by the state of his friend. "She just slipped away. She was talking to Ava and then she ju-" Liz woke with a gasp. She put her hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath. Alex and Jim wrapped their arms around her, helping her up to find a booth. Jim, Christ and Leo gathered around her, each with a stern, paternal look on his face.

"What happened?" Jim asked again. Liz, still trying to catch her breath, shook her head in frustration.

"I don't know. One moment, I was there and the next... It felt as though I was completely drained. I just couldn't hold on any longer." The three white lighters looked at each other, assessing the situation.

"Your powers are too new. you haven't really learned how to use them. You over-exhausted yourself, stretched yourself too thin. Al four of you are going to have to start learning to use your powers as soon as possible."

"From who Jim? We need Ava, we need to find Wyatt!"

"Liz," Jim sighed, " You all need to learn to protect yourselves. I can't be everywhere."

"Fine, we just-" The phone rang. Jeff answered it, then with a surprised expression, handed the phone to Liz.

"Hello?" Liz asked tentatively.

"Liz, I don't know how the hell ya did that, but I'm on my way."

"Ava?"

"I'm at the bus station. I'll be there in a few hours. I gotta go; my bus is here."

"Ava- wait... I-" A dial tone sounded in Liz's ear. She glanced around the room at the anxious faces that questioned her silently. "She's coming. She'll be here late tonight.'

"Well... we have a few hours right?" Kyle looked around. "Let's meditate." he winced at the strange looks that answered him. "Or... we could try and figure this power thing. Although I suggest the meditation, but," Kyle spoke quickly as Maria started to step toward him, "option two works too. So Liz, how id you do it?"

"I don't know. I closed my eyes and Alex... wait that's it. Alex touched me and I felt like another part of me was unlocked. Maybe if Alex-"

"It's worth a shot," Alex interrupted. " I have had more practice but... never mind. Let's try." Liz, Kyle, Alex and Maria walked into the center of the cafe. _I hope this works_, Liz thought as she glanced at Kyle and Alex on either side of her and Maria across the circle. "here we go..." Liz could feel the connection to Alex instantly, but Kyle and Maria seemed too far away.

"It didn't..." she heard Alex say in frustration.

"OK," Maria started twirling her hair around her finger, "how did you touch Ava?"

"Like that, only I used Liz to connect..." Alex froze and glanced at Liz. "Let's try again only Liz could you try..."

"Yeah, I'll try to do it again." Liz slowly slid her eyes closed. She felt Alex in her mind, pushing her forward. Liz took a deep breath and thought only of Maria at first. She flooded her mind with visions of their friendship. She suddenly felt as though Maria was surrounding her. Liz smiled and tried the same thing with Kyle. _Hey_, Liz thought. She felt her three friends laugh. _You should be able to find the core of your power,_ Liz heard Alex's voice in her mind. _You know this is a bit like meditation._ Liz smiled as she felt Maria groan. The four opened their eyes at the same time.

"Whoa," Kyle broke the silence. "Look." Liz looked down and noticed they all had their hands clasped together.

"Physical contact must increase the connection." Jim tried to sound knowledgeable. Diane stood up visibly pale.

"What was that light?" she asked shakily. The four looked confused.

"Light? What light?" They asked in perfect unison

"What the hell is going on?" Max rushed to stand up, facing them/

"What do you mean-"

"What's goin' on?-"

"Nothing's wrong-"

"Everything is-"

"Perfectly fine." They finished once again in unison.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Michael stood with Max, eyes wide. Max eyed Valenti suspiciously.

"What did you do to her- I mean, to them? Isabel, don't you have anything to say about this?" Isabel blinked, tearing her gaze away from Alex, a smile on her face

"What? Oh... what id you say Max?"

"Aren't you worried about what's happening to them?"

"Nope. Not really." Max and Michael openly gaped at her. "It's a part of who they are." As she said this last phrase, she gave a warm smile to Alex.

"How do you know that?" asked Max. Alex returned Isabel's smile as she answered.

"I just do."

Shutting the door behind her, Tess left Wyatt in the room, occupying himself with a multitude of toys. She grabbed the phone and dialing the number, sighed impatiently.

"Nicholas, pick up the phone, damnit." Tess gasped as a voice came over the receiver.

"Now, now, Tess my dear. Language. Please. Now what do you want?" Tess took a deep breath, trying to collect herself.

"I have something for Khivar."

"Oh do tell, Tessie," Nicholas hissed.

"What he's always wanted."

"You actually seduced Maxie-boy?" Tess's face paled. She glanced around the room, worriedly.

"Not exactly..." she said timidly over the phone. She could hear Nicholas inhale deeply.

"Not exactly? What does that mean?" Tess swallowed.

"The kid's not Max's." Tess waited for the coming outburst.

"You let yourself get defiled by a human! How the hell is that supposed to help us!

"The kid's not mine either. He's on of the Charmed One's kids with a whitelighter," she said, hoping this news would aid her.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! Now the Charmed One's will come after us as well." Tess winced. "But the child will be powerful. We might just be able to use him, if we can teach him to trust only us."

"What time is it now,"" Maria asked the room.

"It's late," Liz rolled her eyes. "About five minutes since you asked last time."

"Oh, so she's not-"

"She's not what, Blondie?" Everyone looked at the cafe doors. Ava dropped her stuff inside the door and raised an eyebrow at Chris. "Gonna get these?" Chris shrugged and reached for her things. Ava dropped her coat into Chris's loaded arms. "Don't hurt yourself big boy," she teased as she patted his arm. "So what were saying ladies?"

"Ava," Max walked up to her, searching her eyes, "now that you're here, you have to be sure not to bring too much atten-"

"You know, I said no little towns for me when I left last time, and then I end up back in your town Max. Strange."

"You didn't have t-"

" You know, I'm not listening to you talk anymore.." Ava waved her hand in front of Max's face. "Heard ya screwed yourself ovah, huh?" Max's expression went blank and Ava laughed. "Sorry Max, man it's time to get outa my way." She pushed Max aside and reached out to hug Liz. "How ya doin' cornball? So, ya wanna tell me how ya did that mind speakin' trick?"

"A lot has happened since you left. I- we can do things." She glanced over at her three friends. Ava gave her a small grin.

"See, I told ya youse was changed."

"Actually, no. We're not exactly huma-"

"Yeah, I know." Liz's jaw dropped. "Careful you don't let your face stick like that. But, I know you got ya own powers, but y'also got some alien juice as well. You, too, cutie." She looked at Kyle. "So, I'm guessin' if youse four are connected, you'll also have a few alien quirks." The four glanced at each other, silently communicating. Kyle spoke up.

"In light of recent information, can I go med-"

"NO!" Came a resounding shout from every member of the cafe, broken only by Ava's hysterical laughter.

"Alright, apparently I missed a few things when I was here last." Chris came stomping back downstairs after putting Ava's things away. "Took ya long enough." She smirked at him. "Hope ya didn't break anything."

"Well," Liz smiled, "you seem stronger than before."

"Hey, with Rath and Lonnie outta the picture I'm takin' care of me... and apparently you."

"I'm into the man eating attitude," Maria added. "Teach me?'

Bang! Tess jumped and dropped the book she was holding. "What the hell..." She glanced toward the front door. Bang! Someone was knocking on the door, hard. "Who... Who's there? No answer. "Damn you, answer me!"

"Let me in, Tessie." Nicholas's voice pierced her rage and left her feeling deflated. She pulled open the door and he stalked in. "The baby?"

"In there, but you can't go in. He's-" Tess broke off as she watched Nicholas open the door to Wyatt's playroom.

"Hello there." Nicholas's hissed at Wyatt, trying to hide his icy voice. Wyatt threw up his protective shield and stared at his uninvited visitor. Nicholas lunged for Wyatt , but Wyatt orbed to the far corner of the room. "You-" Nicholas tried again. A beam of light erupted from Wyatt's shield and struck Nicholas in the chest, hurling him out of the room and slamming him into the front door. Tess slipped her mind warp around Wyatt and lifted him into her arms.

"He thinks I'm his mother, now," she whispered.

"As I see my dear," Nicholas sighed. "He's powerful no doubt, but Khivar won't have a problem molding him." Nicholas watched Wyatt stare up adoringly at Tess. "He's ours."


End file.
